Rollaro Holiday shots
by imthequeenoffandoms
Summary: Rollaro Holiday shots. May be a little earlier than the Holiday, but as long as they come for the holiday it will work.
1. Christmas part 1

**A/N: New Chapters are coming for all my stories before New Years! I promise! A lot has gone on. Enjoy Holiday one shots.**

Amanda's P.O.V

I let out another huff at my desk; it was the fifth one today. Nick and I had just got in a fight, after we made up for the bar fight. I caught the lingering eyes of Fin and got up. I walked to go fill my coffee and grabbed a granola bar. I sat at my desk and watched Nick walk in. We made eye contact, but he quickly looked away. That's when Liv came out of her office.

"So guys, we have never been the type of squad to do this, but I was thinking of a little secret Santa?" She said with a smile holding up a hat. Nick let out a sigh.

"Fine." He answered.

I nodded and wrote my name down on a piece of paper. I folded it up and put it in the hat as Liv walked around carrying it. Liv walked around handing out a name to everyone. I picked my name and opened it up as fast as possible. _Fin _, I rolled my eyes and started laughing.

I jotted down a list of ideas for Fins Christmas gifts. What everyone didn't know about in the squad was that I was buying two gifts for squad members this year. It was how I was going to get Nick back. He looked at me and I gave him a slight smile and a wave.

Nick's P.O.V

_Amanda_, the paper said and all I could do was smile. We both screwed up the past 4 weeks and we both knew it. We made up from the first fight and everything was all good. Then, I gave her attitude about a case and said something I shouldn't about her sister and me. This ended up with me out of the apartment we were starting to share.

"Nick." She said sitting down in the chair next to me. "It's time for us to leave." She smiled heading out the door grabbing her coat.

As she got inside of my car I smiled. She knew that I drive her home, even though we were in a fight. I got in the car and pulled out of the lot as she turned on Christmas music.

"I swear Mandi." I said laughing.

"What? It's Christmas music. We went through this when we first started being us. I pick the music, you drive." She said chuckling punching me playfully.

I pulled up to the apartment and she got out without saying goodbye. I started the car, but she stopped me.

"You aren't coming? You do live here, kind of." She said leaning in the window.

"I didn't know you wanted me to come inside." I said getting the keys out of the ignition.

"You are my, wait I don't even know what we are." She said walking into the lobby.

"I'm Nick. I don't know what should we even be?" I said unlocking the door with my key.

"I don't know." She answered quietly.

I headed to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and noticed there was no beer. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Not that Mandi was an alcoholic, but he never not had beer.

"Babe!" I called out and she walked in in just shorts and a shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the beer?" I asked.

"I got rid of it."

"Why?"

"Because I stopped drinking." She shrugged.

"When babe?" I asked.

"When we got in our last fight."

I nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked.

She nodded and looked down.

"You can tell me anything you know."

"N-nick, I'm pregnant."


	2. Christmas 2

**A/N: Wasn't sure if you guys understood, because I suck at summaries, but there will be one or two shots per a holiday. So here is part two of Christmas. There is a time jump by like a week.**

**Nick's P.O.V**

I walked into the precinct on Christmas Eve with no gift, there was no point. I'm going to be with my person for secret Santa on Christmas. Amanda and I were giving another gift though, that was to Fin, Liv and Carisi. Amanda was going to tell them she was pregnant, and then I will say I'm the dad.

Amanda walked in five minutes after me as usual and sent me a nervous glance. I mouthed the words "It's ok," And she immediately calmed. She sat at her desk rubbing her belly and yawning. I smiled widely and chuckled, she returned the favor with her middle finger.

Olivia walked in with Fin laughing about something stupid. From what I heard it was a stupid Christmas joke that I guess didn't make sense to someone six years younger. I made a face at Amanda and she just gave me a slight shrug and roll of the eyes. That's when I noticed the gifts people were carrying.

"Time for gift exchange!" Amanda said smiling.

Before I knew it everyone sat in a circle in the middle of the break room and smiled. I sat next to Fin and sent a small smile to Amanda and she blushed, like crazy. She was sitting next to Liv, and Liv caught the smile with a raised eyebrow. I breathed in and thought to myself, she doesn't know yet, she doesn't know yet.

We started going down the list of who got who what. So far, Olivia had got Carisi a new tie, and from her words, "It's bright like your personality." This got a laugh from everyone. Olivia had gotten from Fin a matching shirt for her and Noah that read "Fin. Is. The. Best. Uncle. Ever." This brought tears to her eyes and she smiled brightly thanking him.

Up next was Carisi's turn to give whoever his gift was for. He walked over and handed me an envelope that read, "Read in private! I mean it." He winked and walked away. I raised an eyebrow and went to the bathroom and opened it.

**Dear Nick,**

** All I know is, if you are a detective you find things out easily. I know. And all I have to say about the situation is, I better be the best man and the god father ****. Just kidding, but I better be Uncle D.**

**Carisi.**

I chuckled at the thought. Carisi and I had gotten really close when we work together. He actually turns out to be really laid back and funny. I walked out slipping the envelope in my suit and nodded at him.

Amanda was next to give out her gift. She walked over to Fin and handed him a box laughing. He opened it and noticed that it was a shirt that said, "I may look tough, but I'm sensitive like a pug." I laughed. She also had gotten him two dog tags it looked like and he smiled and hugged her.

Next it was time for me to give my gift. I handed an envelope to Amanda. The letter inside basically said that she gets her gift tomorrow morning. She groaned and gave me the finger. I gave her one back. Everyone started standing up taking their gifts with them. I nodded at Amanda motioning that it was time.

"Hey guys? Can Nick and I have a word with the three of you?" She questioned pointing to the three detectives we were close with. They responded with a nod.

We all piled into one the interrogation rooms. To make sure no one heard I turned off the speaker and shut the blinds. Amanda let out a nervous sigh.

"This is really hard to say." She said biting her lip. "But Fin, Liv, Carisi, I am pregnant." She said shutting her eyes tightly

"Y-you are what?" Liv asked making sure she heard correctly.

"I, Amanda Rollins, am pregnant." She repeated.

"How does this involve N-. You didn't?" Fin asked eyes widened.

I nodded and sighed.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Amanda asked Carisi. I put my hand on the small of her back.

"Babe, he already knew." I said as Olivia's eyes widened more.

"Babe? How long has this been happening?"

"About 10 months. We got together when we all found out about the Murphy and gambiling thing."

"Holy shit. I guessed it was happening, but I didn't know you were dating?" Fin breathed.

"Both of you go home early." Olivia said with a deep breath.

We nodded and headed for my car. She climbed in and we drove in silence until I spoke up.

"Hey, I have a question." I spoke.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Wanna stop somewhere real quick?" I knew she forgot what I was about to say.

"Where?" She questioned.

"The train station."

"For? Oh shit. Zara." She spoke laughing. "What time does her train come in?"

"About 30 minutes." She nodded.

"Her rooms ready." She said softly and I looked at her.

"When did you finish it?" I asked.

"Last weekend. It's frozen themed." She answered with a cute little giggle.

"You know what this means now that you are pregnant?"

"Hm?"

"We need a bigger place."

"We do." She sighed.

"Babe, we have what? 8 more months?"

"Actually 6."

"Damn."

We pulled up to the train station and she got out right away. From when Zara found out we were dating they bonded a lot. When Frozen came out on DVD, She bought it for Zara's birthday. I smiled and watched her walk into the train station and I heard Zara yell.

"Amanda!" She yelled running and Amanda picked her up.

"What up little woman?" Amanda smiled and held her hand out for a high five.

"Nothing really Manda. Christmas is tomorrow!" She clapped her hand against Amandas smiling.

"I know, Your daddy has our gifts at home." She said carrying her over to me.

"Daddy!" Zara yelled and ran towards me with open arms. I gave her a hug. "Manda told me that our presents are at home!" She squealed.

"Yes they are. You don't get to open them until tomorrow princess." I said smiling.

"Ok daddy." She said with a sigh.

All three of us climbed in the car as it started snowing. Zara watched out the window with Awe and smiled. As we pulled up to the apartment, Amanda yawned. As soon as we went inside both the girls fell asleep on the couch.

**Christmas**

Zara woke up running to our bedroom, knocking first of course. Amanda gotten up and opened the door in her robe, making sure I was dressed. Zara grabbed both of our hands and led us out to the living room. Amanda laughed and sat down on the couch next to me cuddling into my shoulder. I rubbed her belly softly.

Zara started opening her gifts. Amanda had gotten her an Olaf Pillow pet, a scrapbook that she could fill pictures with, and a few outfits to wear to school. I got Zara a frozen comforter for both houses, a new sleeping bag for when she went camping with Maria and her boyfriend, and a new pair of flats that Amanda helped pick out. Olivia, Fin and Carisi put some money together and got her a giftcard to Toys R Us.

Zara handed Amanda and I our gifts. Amanda kissed Zara's head before opening her gift. Maria had taught her how to make custom mugs. Amanda's said "Detective Rollins, Aka: Mommy number 2." This brought tears to Manda's eyes. I kissed her head and opened mine. "Detective Amaro, Aka: Daddy!" I laughed and hugged her.

It was time for Amanda and me to open gifts from each other. She smirked and handed me mine. I opened it up and noticed that there were two tickets to a football game in Pennsylvania, Eagles and Giants, A new football Jersey for the Eagles, and a coupon pamphlet. I raised my eyebrows and she winked. I read the pamphlet over again.

The pamphlet read, "After baby is born!" There were many coupons for multiple things. Sexual, and not sexual, mainly a lot for free massages from her. The first one was date night and I smirked. Date night for us was tons of sex and popcorn. I laughed and she kissed my cheek.

Next it was turn to give her her gift. I breathed in heavily and handed her a box. She unwrapped it slowly, always the type to keep bows and smirked. The first thing was a piece of lingerie that she really liked. She pointed it out to me about a month ago and I bought it that night. The next thing was a pair of heels she really liked and tried on when we were getting Zara her gifts. She gasped when she saw the next gift.

I wrote in big letters on the bottom of the box, "Will you marry me?" It was next to a smaller box that had a ring. She gasped seeing the ring and put her head in her hands. All she could do was nod. She leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you Nick." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you more."


End file.
